Horrid Henry and the Sinister Subsitute
by StevenMastin2001
Summary: Miss BattleAxe is off ill which means Henry and his classmates have a substitute. However this isn't any ordinary substitute, no this one is horrid, and knows all of Henry's tricks. How will Henry get rid of her? Spiders? Driving her insane? Or something far worse? Moody Margaret has a cunning plan. But does Henry have the mental capability to help her pull it off?


**Horrid Henry** **And the** **Sinister Substitute.** **Written by Steven Mastin** Based on the books: Written by Francesca Simon And illustrated by Tony Ross. **Chapter 1** "Good Morning everyone," Henry said as he walked into his classroom. After a few short seconds there was no response, so he greeted his class mates again, but with added frustration. "I said! Good morning everyone" The class turned away from him, and talked amongst themselves, completely blocking him out. Henry was known for being a trouble maker and was referred to by the nick name Horrid Henry, due to his Mischievous and somewhat selfish personality. His eyebrows pointed downwards as he approached Moody Margaret, a likeminded individual; but also his biggest rival. He pulled her chair backwards causing her to fall on the floor. Outraged she leaped to her feet and boomed. "What was that for Henry?" "You were ignoring me, so-I wanted to make sure I was, actually here and not just dreaming," He replied obnoxiously with a smirk. "We were ignoring you and we still are, because you're so horrid!" Margaret nagged with a cocky smirk. "Yeah Henry. You're Horrid" Sour Susan added blandly. Henry turned to Ralph expecting him to say something. "Ralph? Burt? Brian?" Henry called. All three of them ignored him. "Fine!" Henry Paused and thought to himself. _Hmm, I guess they're still annoyed from last week. Even though it wasn't my fault, they told me too. How was I supposed to know it would have resulted in a food fight? Well, if they want to ignore me, then so be it. But that's the last time I'm ever helping anyone again,_ he finished. He folded his arms and took his seat. The class began to quiet down as they heard the door begin to open, the last thing they wanted on a Monday morning was for Miss Battleaxe to take her frustration out on her students because there was no coffee in the staff room. "Pay attention worms!" a mysterious woman shouted. Henry looked behind him to see, a chubby lady no taller than 5 feet. She had brown eyes with shabby grey hair, that curled half way down her head, she wore a grey hoodie, which was only buttoned in two places, with dark trousers, shoes and a pink t-shirt on underneath. The peculiar lady waddled into the classroom with her head hung eye and a can of Monster Energy in her left hand, she took a seat behind Miss Battleaxe's desk and asserted herself. She was a substitute. "I will be teaching your class today, in Miss Battleaxe's absence," "Why isn't Miss Battleaxe here?" Henry asked cheerfully. Miss Battleaxe was his least favorite teacher, and Henry was her least favorite pupil. For Henry, her absence was like striking Gold, absolutely magnificent. "That is none of your business!" The substitute boomed, Henry shuddered backwards with surprise, after a short pause the substitute continued "And you will only speak when you're addressed young man!" _Who does this teacher think she is, I'll show her._ Henry thought. He rubbed his hands together with a smirk, and picked up a pencil, taking careful aim he threw it across the room, where it hit the window, the thud drew his class and the substitutes attention to it. "Who dared to interrupt my class! "The substitute boomed. Shouting out in a whiny voice Margaret added. "Please miss, It was Henry miss!" "I said, you could only speak when you were addressed" said the substitute, giving Margaret a glance of evil. "But Miss, you just-" Margaret retorted, she was interrupted by the Substitute who aggressively added: "Don't backchat me!" "But." Margaret shouted; her eyes burning with rage. "That's it! Get out of my class now!" and with another evil glance, the substitute pointed at the door. Margaret climbed out of her chair, and kicked it into the center of the classroom, with that she stormed out slamming the door on exit. Meanwhile Henry sat in his chair laughing hysterically, he loved seeing Margaret have a temper tantrum. Sometimes he would even go as far as deliberately stealing her biscuits, just to get a reaction out of her. Henry's enjoyment was soon cut short as the substitute, slammed her hand on his desk, she then shouted: "It's not nice to have fun at other people's expenses! Get out too, you Horrid boy." "Of course, I will, Miss" Henry said with a strong tone of obnoxiousness, and with that Henry quietly grabbed his backpack and walked out, he smiled at Margaret as she looked through the door, she was annoyed by his cockiness. Midway through his journey, the substitute put her hand in front of his face, stopping him, she then crouched down to his level and said with annoyance "Oh, I know your game young man, and I'm warning you! Don't. Test. Me." Henry pointed his eyebrows downwards and faced the floor, this substitute was pushing her luck now. To be unfair was one thing, but to catch onto Henry's game, was unacceptable. He walked out the classroom, his fists clenched. He slammed the door. As he passed Margaret; he turned to face her. "Can you believe her? He asked. "She's worse than Miss Battleaxe" Margaret added. Henry nodded his head in agreement, then Margaret enquired. "Well, what are you going to do about it Henry?" She was surprised Henry wasn't already conducting an evil plot of revenge, one of his greatest strengths and a trait she shared with him. "I don't know" Henry sighed he then paused and added with suspicion. And why would you care?" "Simple really." Margaret said. She folded her arms. "I want what you want-to get that sinister substitute sacked. But I'll need a hand." She finished. "And-Why should I help you?" He paused for a second and then continued, pretending he was sad. "It might make more people ignore me, and that makes me sad" He turned his back on her and folded his arms. "Oh, don't be so pathetic Henry! I'll settle thing myself then." She finished, and with that she marched out of the corridor and on to the playground. That was not the reaction Henry was expecting. He was hoping to get something out of it. Instead he completely missed out. He was about to re-enter his classroom, but just one look at the substitute through the classroom door stopped him in his tracks. _Wait a minute. This isn't me. What is she doing to me? Telepathy? Mind control? What do you think?_ He paused for a second. _I don't know what old Beatle Bonce has planned, but I want to join!_ _"_ Hey Moody Margaret, wait up!" He called as he made a dash for the building exit. 


End file.
